


001, I Presume?

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, James Bond spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. "What if Equius was like James Bond with Aradia as the sexy agent that works for the other side." Nepeta is supposed to be Q, but then the Mew/Q and Mew/You confusion got out of hand. @___@ Also I've never seen a James Bond movie so I did my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	001, I Presume?

Equius slid into the casino, trying to look suave and cool, but both of these were beyond him. He did his best, however, to not trip in his dress shoes. It was difficult to walk in them because they had no tread, no traction, no grip like his regular shoes. And he was walking over carpet, of all things. How was he managing to stumble on carpet!?  
He tucked himself away in a far corner, pulling out his cellphone and nervously typing to Mew.

CT: D —> Mew I feel entirely f001ish in this outfit  
AC: :33 Were you referring to yourself just now or myself?  
AC: :33 To me?  
AC: :33 It is exceedingly difficolt to tell the difference between when you mean mew in reference to yourself as ‘Mew’, or mew in reference to myself  
AC: :33 


End file.
